Frog Man
The one and only''' Frog Man'! There is almost nobody like him or his abilites and nobility. He is Faladors Hero, protector of the white walled city. He is a noble man with considerable inhuman strength, healing, and agility due to his aquired "'Frog Genome'". Well known by both the people who love him and other beings'' who want him dead. Origins Origins Frog Man was born when young 19 year-old Emery Rocks the First was traveling after the tradgity of BB Vorce a.k.a Julie Genic. He came across a chemistry shop ran by a old but crazy professor called, Professor Kerns. Kerns was developing a genetic alteration from where humans may gain the ability of regrowing limbs, natural occurring anti-poison, increase agility, and other unknown features to this day from frogs. Emery didn't believe the this "science" can be true, but he was hungry and needed money so Kerns asked him to test the experimental Frog Genome. He hook him up into a chamber with some tubes pinned into his veins and Kerns set the machine off and it start of its combustion engines and starting pumping the Frog Genome into Emery. But during the experiment something went wrong, there was a cut wire somewhere in the complex machines that set off an explosion so big that the whole place burst into flames. Through the wreckage Emery move the piles of metal piled on to him with huge patches of skin burned of screaming because of the pain. But to his surprise the experiment worked as he watched his burned hands grow back flesh and bone! Once he was healed he rushed to Kerns only to find him in his last moments of life, Kerns last words were, "You are my creation..my Frog Genome..you must..spr..to..heeel..people....in...grea.." and he shortly dies. Emery flees from the scene not wanting to get the blame for it, but ponders on what those last words actually meant. Once he reached Falador he went into the Rising Sun Tavern for a clear drink to ease his mind when disaster struck. A Bounty Hunter named Raven Claw was somewhat drunk and menacing people in the bar, but no one was able to escort him out because he threaten anyone who even looked at him. Then he grabbed a person and took out his crossbow ready to fire, thought through raw impulse Emery ran out and stopped and said to him self, "Wait, what am I doing..nothing? no ones doing nothing and that person will most likely get killed before the guards even know what happened! I..I need to do something about this.." He ran around the bar and found a sharp object and cut off some of his robes and made a makeshift mask to hide his identity. He smashed through the window and challenged Raven Claw. After a accidental beer slip Emery manage to win the fight. The saved he saved thanked him and asked him for his name, but Emery thought quickly and easily and shortly replied, "A hero." and ran off. Dawn of Voltage After several months of stopping petty crimes Emery found himself making quite of a small name for himself as Frog Man. Going through a couple costume schemes he only found one. (Shown above) But then one day as he was perching on the roofs of Falador he spotted a strange man wearing yellow robes and he was terrorizing a couple of guards, so to Frog Man's expectation he thought it was just another thug. Leaping into action he confronted the man. The man in yellow robes looks up with his eyes somewhat cover with his yellow hat and his beard, saying "Oh you must be the Frog Man. hmmp." With a smart remark Frog Man was not ready for what happened next. The man shortly later claimed his name was Vectron'', ''after while shooting a gust of electricity at Frog Man from his special enchanted gauntlets. This was Frog Man's first real Villian compared to the petty thugs he fought. Frog Man amazing found a way to beat Vectron by making him fire while drenched in water, and after his first encounter he found a way to slightly adapt his suit to with stand more electric shock. He had many more battle with Vectron and at one point Vectron was killed in a huge battle with the''' 'Kree'lix'. Then a foolish Alchemist opened '''The Gate' and was sacrificed by the very spirit of Vectron and came back even more powerful with more knowledge. More harsh encounters came with Vectron especially when was on of the many Villians who were brought to ambush Frog Man. Strangley after the last battle before Frog Man was transported to another dimension by Ring Master Vectron is thought to be dead or missing. This was only the begins of strange criminals to come yet. Band of Misfits After Frog Man's encounters with Vectron more "unique" individuals starting to appear all of the cities. Those being the foolish Jester Menace who planted small but dangerous bomb like object over Falador, and it was a race against time for Frog Man to find him and stop the imminate destroy of the city. The notorious speed devil Dash, who left Frog Man in the dust with his enchanted cane that granted him great speed. It took cunning and great agility to stop Dash in his tacks when he planned to rob banks all over Gielinor. At one point Frog Man stumbled across a big hit placed on a couple of individuals and stopped it, but in the process gave a bounty on his head from an assassin's guild leader Vampyre Slayer, whom got 2 other guilds to assist on the hunt for Frog Man, eventually Frog Man managed to stop these orginizations but it took great amount of his time and blood. But at times Frog Man would find help from other Heroes with their own abilities like Razor Claw with his impenetrable armor and razor sharp claws, also the braniac Tooray who always supplies he with the special costumes and items Frog Man needs from unique situations. One of the deadliest encounter must of been by Kexax the crazed mime killer, he has an enchanted blade where as if you would be cut you won't heal until he lets go. This cause a terrible problem for Frog Man because Kexax was cause mass killings in the royal family of Varrock and Frog Man caught word of this and headed straight over there to find Kexax attempting to kill more citizens. Hoping into the scene Kexax addressed himself formally and quickly stroke Frog Man on his leg, but to Frog Man's surprise Kexax knew all about his Healing Factor and the enchantment prevented it from happening which greater hindered Frog Man as Kexax played more mind games with him. Almost bleeding out Frog Man managed to beat Kexax in the Digsite east of Varrock with his own mind game. Through all of his crime busting Frog Man enraged a powerful man by from the Longclaw family, Nex Longclaw. From stopping Nex's thug from doing their jobs Nex gather most of Frog Man's foes and gathered them together at Draynor Manner and trapped Frog Man to die. He managed to fight most of them off, and was about to get killed but Razor Claw and Beowulf came in to save him. The Super Natural There was a point in Frog Man's heroic career where he ran into many super natural beings. Include the incredible Kerien DLR, a demonic human with the ability to summon demons. He was defeated by Frog Man luckily north of Falador from their first encounter, but Kerien summoned a demonic lycan which managed to bite Frog Man gave him a rather strange case of lycanthrophye. He only transformed not by the full moon but when fully enraged, during this time he was not the same person easily angered and at times transformed and cause havoc. He sought temporary help,seeing the the permanent way of getting rid of the unique disease was to kill the beast the bite him, from the Monastery north of Falador he obtained a necklace where it would absorb the demonic rage to prevent Frog Man from turning. He eventually found the demon lycan with Kerien near the Dwarven outpost where they were trying to steal they metals products. Frog Man fought his best, his rage was building due to the fact Kerien was messing with his head and the demon was destroyed Frog Man's necklace with unleashed the near full form of the demon lycan, close to the brink of his sanity he manage to defeat both Kerien and banishing the demon lycan with the help of a band of monks who ere watching them thus getting rid of the demonic lycanthrope. Once he recovered weeks later Frog Man would continue his day to day basis of stopping crime when peculiar villain revealed to be Shade. An undead ghost with some tangibility took over Frog Man and used his body to do crimes but Frog Man managed to defeat him and bound his to a ruby necklace in Port Sarim. Shortly after this Frog Man started getting visit from a Nexus being named Ajax who controlled time to keep it balance she needed Frog Man's help to stall a demi-god name Virtix. Knowing the he will surely die if he fought a demi-god he decided to help but to only stall because he himself knew he can't handle that type of power. Virtix the demi-god was trying to take over Falador but he appeared in Daemonhelm where Frog Man was waiting. Leaving destruction in the outpost Frog Man managed to stall Virtix long enough for Ajax to send him back in time. Months pass without any signs of Kerien when a a sailor from Port Sarim comes running to Falador for the search of Frog Man and give him the dreadful news that he was shored upon a raft from the burning ship he once sailed on but conquered by a much stronger Kerien. Frog Man prepared himself from what may have come and rushed over to Port Sarim, to find flames, huge flames. Wizards were contacted from the Wizards tower to help put out the fire, then out of the blaze Kerien walked out and shot a blast of heat towards Frog Man shooting him across a building. Frog Man fought Kerien with what he thought would be easy but once Kerien gave the hint of defeat he revealed his true self. He turned in a greater demon, leaving Frog Man bruised up and with blood, and a torn up costume Frog Man managed to defeat Kerien with the help of the holy necklace made by the monks. Even then this wasn't Frog Man greatest fight bigger ones have yet to come. The Better Half After the years Raven Claw lost almost all of his work due to his embarrassing lost against the man who is called Frog Man and looks for anything to give him credibility. Finding himself in Canifis and in the hands of a mad scientist who apparent was the bother of the chemist who gave Emery his amazing Frog Genome. The scientist told Raven that he he did this experiment that he will restore his credibility, making Rqaven comply he was strapped in. The scientist strongly believe that his brother's methods were pitiful, and look for the key specimen somewhere else, lizards. He did horrible things to Raven because this scientist methods were more dark and drastic and eventually added the last bit of the unknown fluid, Raven started to grow scales slowly and painfully and grew twice his size breaking the straps and metal chains and was grated equivalent abilities to Frog Man or even greater. Strength, Healing, Speed, in rage to what the scientist did to him expecting something different he destroyed everything there killing the scientist. Out of the destruction, Raven out of rage created a split personality calling himself Reptilia. 'Making his way back to Falador he got some rags and covered himself to make him appear like Frog Man and he waiting from him in Falador. Seeing a couple of small time crooks Reptilia saw this as an opportunity to start destroying Frog Man in any way possible. He brutally stopped the crooks from robbing a man and his wife but he gruesomely revealed he was Frog Man and began ripping them to shreds. Frog Man returning from Varrock battling Kexax he found Falador empty and the citizens inside their homes when only one was outside. Reptilia standing on top of the Saradomin statue in the center of Falador juggling the head of the statue smirking with joy that he'll get his revenge on Frog Man. He was stronger and faster than Frog Man but unlike him Frog Man retain the same brain size while Reptilias was shorten thus making Frog Man more clever and less animalistic. Again and again Reptilia would lose against Frog Man in harsh battle many leaving Frog Man with torn costumes and Reptilia in rage claiming that he is the better half of the experiments. Reign of Ringmaster Attributes *Healing Factor. *Natural occuring Anti-Posion. *Great agility. *Medium inhuman strength. *Cunning. *Master of Hand-to-Hand combat. Dawn of a New Hero After Emery joined the Nin Family he fell in love with women called Tira Nin, after crazy encounters and strange visits they were able to have a baby. But turns out it was 2 babies! The first Alice Nin and the second Emery Rocks the Second. (But there is a bastard children by the name of Jane Vorce, and Damian Vorce Mother is BB Vorce) When young Emery turn 6 his father thaugh it was time he taught him a fews things, and to have the basics of what he knows down. So Emery and his father took a camping trip between Emery's birth city Falador and the Northern Monastary. But to their dismay, Ring Master appeared after his destruction long ago and teleported Emery and his father too a small dying reality where Ring Master ruled all. Quickly Emery had to learn everything his father knew if they were going to survive, and Emery father promise that he will get him out of there, throughout the years his father grew bitter and serious and Emery abnoxous and cocky. A week after Emery's 19th birthday his father told him that he had to carry on the Frog Man mask and legacy. Then out of the blue ringmaster appears and tackles his father and takes him hostage to a castle. Emery gathers supplies and rushes over to Ring Master's castle, finding few hentchmen and little to no foes. He sees that his father fought of most of them and was at a showdown with Ring Master. Emery wasn't sure what to do so he stands still while Ring Master hatching a dasterly plan. He reveals that the only way he was able to come back to Glenidor was through a prototype machine ((Heroes of Glenidor reference)) that opened a rift temperaraly and sucked them in there. With Ring Master;s word play he managed to distract both Emery and his son while he turned on the machines once again fully optimized for larger transportations, while Emery attempts a tackle but stops when Ring Master starts to toy with his mind. Telling him hes no hero he will never be like his father. Which caused Emery to loose his guard and Ring Master throws him into the rift, but the rift then quickly closes when Emery father is seen smashing the machines to finnally have his son out of this reality. Leaving Emery waking up in the middle of the forest where they initailly vanished getting up with the supplies he left before which were his father old hat and steel sword and the mask/suit of Frog Man. The Young Detective Seeing that he had no one now he need some income so Emery used what his father taught him and started a small detective agency consisting of mostly one person. Not only did it get him some decent pay, but it also helped him keep an eye on crime or strange events. Due to being a detective his run into my endevors thus almost rendering his secret identity usless at times. Pirates One of his cases involded Pirates stealing from Port Sarim so he found some clues to where some pirates were going to meet in Falador's rising sun. The pirates he was looking for were Tim Stink Eye and a mystery pirate that was only reconizged by his unique dog that was once human. Spotting them in the pub, Emery approached them casually, but seeing that they were pirates they paided no mind to Emery since he was considered a landlubber. So to follow these miscreants Emery had to think outside the box. He went to the cloth store in Varrock City purchased many different colors and place an order for a custom made garment, an eye-patch. Once Emery had his pirate disguise he then started looking for a cover crew to help him follow the pirate undetected, that's when he ran into Captain Maria. Capt. Maria proposed to him that he can be part of the crew if he gave in full loyalty. But what Emery didn't know was that the 'big crew' Capt. Maria spoke of was yet to be created. So both Emery and Capt. Maria set out to sea, Emery not only trying to track down the pirates, but also doing what Capt. Maria said to stop here from putting a bullet in his head. Every time they hit a small village Capt. Maria would make Emery and herself steal goods, but in the night when she was sleep Emery would suit up to Frog Man and return them and stop a couple other pirates on the way also. After a couple of weeks Emery and Capt. Maria came back to Port Sarim, he was getting close to the pirates he now knew that were wanted for slavery and other war crimes, but Capt. Maria kept pushing Emery's buttons and he eventually yelled out and blew his cover. In rage Emery rushed away suited up and went to find the pirates at what he assumed would be the final place they were staying untill they went back out to sea. When he reached the Dwarven Mines under Falador he found the 2 pirates waiting and one hostage. Emery soon figured the hostage was Capt. Maria, so he did what he does best as Frog Man fight and save the day. After the smoke from the flint lock pistols cleared, Capt. Maria was saved and the pirate put behind bar, but Emery got 'winged' by a bullet shot but healed shortly after. During this time Capt. Maria was ask all these personal questions to Emery while he was suited up as Frog Man and before he would leave her she casually says, "Heh, is that how the First Mate leave his Capt.? Take off that silly costume were going back to sea!" Emery was suprised that she knew who he was so he tried to play dumb. But Capt. Maria later revealed that the way she knew Frog Man was Emery no one else would of saved her because everyone she meets hates her. After this event Emery and Capt. Maria because good friends and eventually husband and wife later down the road, but trageidy struck where they get seprated and Capt. Maria was pregnant at the time with other Emery knowing it who then rasise the child at sea as a priate going by the name of Marcus the Green who later dons the title of Frog Man after his younger brother Jason Rocks die brutally when tried to prove himself ready to wear the Frog Man mask. The Academy Frog Man then shortly join the Acadamey of Heroes as himself and Emery to better enhance his skills to fight more effecintly, but discovers horrifying trust about his old families history than training. He encoutner on of the academy mages named Jikrik who later exposes himself to be on of the many holder's of the "Well of Power" which Emery and other indivisual carry in unique symbols on their body. He explains to him how an evil darkness roaming the lands of Glienor spread dark power into certain indivisuals to later turn them into an army. These people were marked with the "Well of Power" which Emery still hasn't unlocked it's full potienal. At the moment he can only use it to perform a minor teleportation movement from one area to another mostly use to bypass walls and such, which takes too much energy to use, and to sense magic and provide a magically threshold against it. Frog Man meets many colorful people at the Acadamey including Gonad, a testosterone driven barbarian who prove to be the strongest and best combatant in all the lands, which Frog Man eventually takes class under him to better his attacks. The League of Four Frog Man one day was roaming the outskirts of the cityas Emery when a green mage asked him for some help, being the brave soul he is he said yes , but found him self awakening in an electric chair. The mage then later revealed himself to be Lucious from the League of Four, who seeked a weapon of war to defeat their rival once and for all. So they ran test and shocked Frog Man quite a few times when they realised he was able to withstand more damage than any regular human thus injecting him with an experimental drug enhancedment call Naturia Cholirde which ironically killed almost anyone who wasn't a Nin Family descendent or someone who can take quite a beating genetically. Frog Man found himself even more powerful than before with the chemical ijected with him and managed to escape when a grey armoured man broke in to the League of Four base and terroized them. Luscious still attempts to capture Frog Man and either extract his gifts for his own gain or convert him into the weapon he so much desires. The Good Doctor In the streets of Falador a man shows up, a strange man called Doctor Amralik. He politly asked the citizens of Falador if they seeked genetic enhancements for the advancment of science and for a price. The Docotor created mutants with the people consents which then after caused havoc in the city, which Frog Man had to deal with time after time untill he figured out who was cause this changes in the people. He attempted to confront the Doctor, but he always mange to escape and cover his tracks well, but eveintually the Doctor found out about who Frog Man was and did and desired to 'remake' him better, stronger, and faster and will to obey at command then sell to the highest bitter as a weapon. Frog Man had to stop Doctor Amralik plan on recreating him and found countless of 'proto-type' mutants of himself in the process. Frog Man has still not found the Doctor nor he knows if he has completed his task or not. Mind-Wipe As Frog Man was breaking up a bar North East of Varrock, all puzzled Frog Man went on a search to backtrack him self only to notice he commited crimes along with the fellows he tied to stop along with him. He later discovers there was a mage who was mind-wiping people and causeing them to do his deeds in their blnaks states while they had no recollection of it, as Frog Man confronted him he barely was able to defeat the Mind Mage due to the fact the mage made Frog Man forget how to fight which still hinders him this very day, and he still ooks for a way to regain memories he has lost from said mage. Reunited After much time has passed The Amazing Frog Man caught word from his tailor and inventor Tooray that he has made a contraption to bring back his father from RIngmaster's dimension. After he crossed the portal and reached his father a great battle was undone as he fought many henchmen and augment bodyguards since Rigmaster was no where to be seen, they managed to escape back to home. Being reunited with his father again, he would continue his duty of carrying on the legacy and struggles of being The Amazing Frog Man as his father, The Original Frog Man, would rest and relax in fort Leningrad with Tooray. The World Z Tournament The Amazing Frog Man heard about a tournament being held by the Dragu sir, as he went to apply for it to improve his combat skills he faced Sedric, a werewolf, and proved himself well enough to enter. In the first round of combatants The Amazing Frog Man had to face Gonad Yakspitter, during the brutal fight where the Amazing Frog Man was left with a beat up and torn suit he unfortunately lost but gain great reputation as to of "survived" and last as long as he did against Gonad, thus gaining great respect. He then shorthly joined the Dragu sir and served as on of their many protector over the land, untill they were mysteriously broken up, but The Amazing Frog Man still keeps communitcatio nwith it ex-leader Xivan Milas. Pirates II During a kidnapping the Amazing Frog Man would trail the captures to their hideout on a uncharted island, where he was able to enter undetected. Having lost the captures in the hideout he surely discoverd the huge underground pirate slave orginization where he is discovered and shot at. The Amzaing Frog Man with major wounds and damage managed to swim toward a coven and signaled an emergency teleport from Xivian Milas which saved his life. After his short escape the pirate captian was furious on how he was able to infiltrate his hideout and contracted the Black Water Company to hunt him the Amazing Frog Man down. Birth of Terror After the declaration of from all of the Vyre Covens in Mortyania willing to kill or slave any humans the venture into their lands, with that Frog Man notice fliers about an expedition group headed over there. Being the hero he is,he trailed one of the travelers who ventured by himself, because if he didn;t he would o surely died. Amoungst the search Frog Man discovered a tower with shouts coming from the inside, so he ventured in and found what appeared to be an old man figthing an elder demon. After a terrorizing battle Frog Man was left with remarkable burns on his costume and half torn, trying to protect the old man who apparently was a powerful mage. Frog Man and the mage managed to ecape the elder demon initail grasp onto a stone bridge within the tower. After a lengthy battle the elder demon was foiled as he was dropped into the ethernal abyss but lashed out a corroding tentecale that grasp the old mans ankle having it rot on the spot. Bleeding out Frog Man took out one of his many trusty teletabs and crushed it onto the old man sending him to a safe place, but shortly realizes that was his last one. Stranded Frog Man attempts to exit the tower but is attacked by a shadow demon, and amounst the chaos he was struck by the demon. The demon attack was meant to slowly twist Frog Man very life beings into a shadow demon and join the shadow horde of the Empty Lord, but something happened; Frog Man mark the "Well of Power" having magic essence and corrupted power aswell mixed in with the shadow demon infection. This mix cause a new hybrid of shadow demon shift it's infectious nature into a parasitic, gaining coincious and laching onto Frog Man. This cause a second mark to appear on Frog Man right hand, slowly the hybrid demon start to slowly feed off Frog Man and his memories, most of all his fears. It slowly moulded Frog Man's peronality, not only giving him a dark look it also granted Frog Man the abilites to use the shadow like abilities to make a shadow suit which was capable of repairing it self, produce bluid fluid similar to Frog Man green one, and enhance his own genetic abilities. A new partner, Hawk, noticed these changes in Frog Man and confronted him a sa wooried friend, but Frog Man took it as an insult thus having the two fight and shortly disband. Whenever Frog Man went uncoincious or feel alseep the demon would take over his body and feed his thoughts claimed to be one being. After the battle with Hawk, rendering Frog Man uncoincious due to a great electric shock realised the demon to take over Frog Man's body to protect it's host, thus calling it self "Terror". After these events the Terror parasite would slowly and more frequently take over Frog Man's mind and body, taking him to Mortyania to serve the Empty Lord seeing that all shadow horde minons must. But Terror as different, he found no point in serving the Empty Lord and knew he wasn't restricted to his will. But after the kidnapping of one of there followers, Frog Man's heroic personality pushed Terror to help find and stop the kidnapper who later revealed himself to be a greater demon. Paired up with a werewolf follower with-in the Empty Lord's service. During the battle that surely errupted Terror completely took control for a few minutes while in Frog Man's mindscape he realised he was being taken over by darkness. Terror revealing his true nature and claiming that he was only being held back by Frog Man's own "morals" which limited them (Frog Man with Terror attached) physically. Terror was extremly close to killing the follower who was kidnapped untill her cry for help was hear by Frog Man and he was able to fight off Terror in his mindscape to regain control of his body stoping and removing Terror from his body. Puzzeled and enraged one of the fellow followers followed Frog Man as he tried escaping Terror while it was in it's shadow form trying to reattach to him, seeing he didn't have his suit or any equipment he had no choice but to let it reattach untill he get out of Mortyania. Shortly after reattached he put up a ruse to fool the aquantences Terror has made and managed to leave safetly. Upon returning to Falador Frog Man once again managed to remove Terror from him, but this time he was able to jar him in a bottle. Which he now keeps in his pack, and hopes to keep in a safe place so no one takes advantage of it. If it were to get out of hand and attach to someone else, then that person would not only get the memories Terror retrieved but also the amazing abilites Frog Man possess were copied die to the fact that it was latched on for so long. The Crystal Hunt The Supreme Frog Man Due to the events during the triple threat The Amazing Frog Man was facing against shadow demons in the bar, a kidnapping, and being trapped in a dark dimension. Frog Man seeked help from a powerful mage and cut a deal, Frog Man was struck by a soul binding spell by a Mahjaret by the name Aldurath. He attempted to have Frog Man remove his mask as he tore it off the Mahjaret was wiping his memory clean. Luckly the magic used caused some of the most important memories to manifest into his "Well of Power" mark thus saving them. During a mission for his new found master Aldurath, a fight in the bar erupted have two giant men fight. As one of them began to charge for an attack Emery out of pure heroic nature and reflex grabbed an empty mug and leaped trowing it at the behemoth have it direct it's attack toward him instead. After the magical blast hits him, some memories locked inside his mark are released primarly ones of Frog Man the sudden rush of memories daze him as he belives that those memories aren't his and that they were someone elses when they occupied his body. But he saw the good that they did and the passion they had for it, thus mixing in with the pre-planted memories by Aldurath having him belive he can and must do a better job at what The Amazing Frog Man did before. Claiming that he will be more effectivly and sees the mistakes that the past "owner" did before, and due to that darker personality planted by Aldurath this Emery will not hold back and use all of The Amazing Frog Man's abilities to there fully supreme extent thus claiming to be ''The Supreme Frog Man! On his first day as The Supreme Frog Man, he changed his suit and enhacned it to be a more ruthless hero and servant toward his lord Aldurath. Replacing the lens with emotionless ones, and enhancing the formoer ret-blade guantlets with claws on the tips of the fingers, and spiked boots. Also with a change of color scheme with more red hues and blacks compared to the prior greens and browns. The Supreme Foes of Frog Man The Supreme Frog Man faced a brute of a summoner named Gh'raak who was causing trouble as he leaped into action, just as the Amazing Frog Man's memories did. During the heat of the fight The Supreme Frog Man got overwhelmed by the brute as he then got struck on the shiulder by a throwing axe and leaped away, claiming that the Amazing Frog Man was an insane madman to go into fight unprepaired and thsi was not going to be the method The Supreme Frog Man was take. Shortly he encounter a pyromancer who use a more spiritual form of fire magic which almost evaded The Supreme Frog Man's "magic sense", which cause him to experice burns and blasts. Luckly his Lord Aldurath spotted him and provided a magical barrier from the pyromancer, Doa, as his lord created a portal and teleported them out. In the hot desserts of Al Kharid The Supreme Frog Man ventured out to buy poison to produce new types of fluids, as he encountered Atorias a corrupted knight wreaking havoc on the citizens. The Supreme Frog Man engaged him and shortly found out he was not a normal foe, beign that he was able to dematerialize he armour and his strength almost was as great as Gonad's. After a short rustle Atorias attempted to enter The Supreme Frog Man's mind but was rejected due to that mental barriers placed by Aldurath. Once more gathering supplies for his suit The Supreme Frog Man found Atorias once more attacking a civilian and engaged, after a short and brutal fight The Supreme Frog Man subdued the knight and had his grasp on his meck to the point of death, but eventhough he had every intent to end the life of Atorias, but the few memories or "essence" of The Amazing Frog Man stopped him from doing so where Hawk and Night Owl shortly arrived at the scene. The Supreme Tournement of Arms Before the events of lossing his mind to Aldaruth The Amazing Frog Man signed up for a tournement held by no one other than Gonand Yakspitter. The Supreme Frog Man instead attended the first match completly destroying his first opponent Wo Doa an eastern mercenary. After the fight The Supreme Frog Man left Wo Dao with a dislocated knee, leg, and a fractured jaw and won by sufficated his face downward onto the ground. But was extremly close to ending his life after the fight but luckly Wo Dao was revived by the electric touch of Kadolos. Supreme Standard of Living The Supreme Frog Man being as effective as he is as the faladorian hero, he has still yet to reach his fully potiental as he claims due to the very low income situation that The Amazing Frog Man was in. As Emery, The Supreme Frog Man went to apply for a low leveled job to build captital for futher plans. He was able to get a job as a assitant at Xavier's workshop way up north, who is(or was) the current host of Terror, and a engineering job at Magictech. Purgatory Supremecy After a breif and violent encounter with a pair of crusaders, The Supreme Frog Man found himself in the far east of Falador park to clear his mind. Xivan coincedentaly visited the park knowning that it was a location the he and The Amazing Frog Man met often, but die to the many memories lost The Supreme Frog Man did not recall these events. After a lengthy conversation on how The Surpeme Frog Man was feelign a bit overwhelmed on handling the whole city on his own, Xivan mentioned how one man cannot change much alone , but with friends and support together they can change much. Shortly The Supreme Frog Man hatches the idea of gaining followers, soilders even to watch over Falador, and claims to himself that Vile s an ineffective leader of Falador being the much crime still goes on thus leading him to start planning on changing that. With the thoughts of leaving Xivan's team, he speaks to Xivan about this staff of great power to gather info on him incase he were to meet him in battle. As The Supreme Frog Man laided his left hand on the staff a memory of The Amazing Frog Man was leaked into the recurring echos and screaming of lost souls with-in Xivan mysterous staff thus playing the events The Amazing Frog Man enduring during the time Aldaruth soul binded him. Xivan knowing what happened to his dear friend The Amazing Frog Man keep quit for now and remain speaking to the "The Supreme Frog Man", filled with doubt Xivan is the only hope that Emery, The Amazing Frog Man, has to be brought back. '''Attributes *Healing Factor. *Natural occuring Anti-Posion. *Great agility. *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Vision *Medium inhuman strength. *Cunning. *Expert of Hand-to-Hand combat. *"Well of Power" mark, enhanced defensive magic and sense/abilities. *Naturia Chloridia increase strength and threshold for pain and vital damage. Trivia *The Original Frog Man actually wore padded robes being that being a guard for his secret identity occupatuion didn't yield much money to improve his suit. *In terms of physical abilites not counting age, The Amazing Frog Man surpasses The Original Frog Man genetically. *Tooray was the offical tailor of both Frog Men untill the the beginning of The Supreme Frog Man. *The Frog Genome has some base genetics, but it is subject to change always with the mix of other genes from the other "mate". Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:The Godless Faction Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Category:Humans